


Aural Sex

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is having problems with his hearing - what <em>could</em> be the matter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aural Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: wendypops  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me
> 
> Forgive me?

_  
_

Harry walked slowly through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic, muttering quietly to himself.

“So I missed a small part of a small bloody meeting! It’s not like it was important! It’s not my fault. Maybe I’m just tired.” 

Harry approached Ron’s office with trepidation. He _really_ disliked visiting this office. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see his friend; it was simply the fact that it was never under happy circumstances.

Harry shook himself and pushed open the stark white door. 

“Hey, mate! What have you done now?” Ron had a concerned look on his face and was already pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

“There’s no need for that!” Harry cried in alarm. 

Ron looked confused. “What are you doing here then?”

Harry had informed Ron after he had accepted the job that he would not be visiting him in his office unless he was forced to. Ron had told him in return that he understood – he knew how much Harry disliked medical facilities.

“What are you doing here, Harry?” Ron asked again.

“Can you speak up, please?” Harry himself spoke louder than usual.

“What do you want?” Ron practically shouted.

“Kingsley sent me. I missed a couple of questions in the meeting this morning and couldn’t hear him talking to me,” Harry said, pointing to his right ear. “He thinks my ears have been hexed.”

Ron nodded gravely and picked up his wand. “On the bed,” he said.

Harry reluctantly did as he was asked.

“Just don’t tell Malfoy I said that,” Ron quipped.

Harry simply smiled and gestured to his ear.

A quiet couple of minutes followed as Ron ran his wand over Harry’s head and looked inside his ears.

Harry nearly fell off the bed in shock as Ron let out a yelp and jumped back from the bed.

“What is it? What happened?” Harry asked with concern, swiftly sliding off the bed and moving towards the red-faced man. “Is it that bad? Am I deaf? What hex is it? Can you fix it?”

Ron held up his hand to curb the barrage of questions. 

“Harry.” Ron’s look of shock had been replaced with a look of confusion. “I don’t care about your sexuality; I don’t even care about your choice of boyfriend.”

“Ron, what the -”

Ron interrupted him. “But Harry, how, _in Merlin’s name_ , did you get _sperm_ in your fucking _ear_?”

Harry blushed crimson and held his palm to the ear in question. “What?” he croaked.

“Sperm, Harry. You know – the substance you were extolling the taste of at the last family dinner after George had slipped you that sweet.”

Harry dropped his face into his hands. “I know what sperm is, thank you,” he mumbled.

“And do you happen to know how the _fuck_ it got into your ear?” Ron asked again with a snort.

“Hang on, Ron! I can hear perfectly! Thank you. I must be getting back to work.” Harry tried valiantly to reach the door.

Ron stood steadily in his way. “Harry?”

“You don’t want to know Ron. I assure you that you just don’t want to know.”

Ron had a pensive look on his face as Harry spoke.

“Can I go now?” Harry asked, once again edging towards the door.

“But, how?” Ron gestured to his groin and then his ear, all the time having a look on his face as if he was trying to work something out. “How?”

~~~

Harry thought back to when he had discovered Draco’s little ear ‘thing’. It was either their second or third date; they had enjoyed a beautiful dinner and indulged in maybe a touch too much fine wine...

“Oh, yes, Draco, fuck.” Harry arched his neck as Draco continued his licking and sucking exploration of his upper anatomy. 

“Ow!” He suddenly cried as Draco bit down hard on his earlobe. “What the fuck?”

“Sorry, Harry!” Draco blushed and resumed the kissing, licking and sucking of Harry’s torso. 

Draco’s tongue once again found its way to Harry’s ear, but he just _licked_ instead of _bit_. He twirled the tip of his tongue into the shell of the ear...

“Draco, what are you doing?” Harry asked, moving his head away from Draco’s reach.

“Nothing,” Draco muttered, moving once again to nibble at Harry’s neck. “Nothing at all.”

Every time that Draco’s mouth found Harry’s ear, Harry pulled away and looked questionably at his boyfriend. Not that he found it unappealing, but Harry felt the need to find out _why_ Draco was so insistent on playing with the bloody appendage.

Draco’s mouth moved ear-wards once again and Harry once again questioned the owner of the probing tongue.

“I have a thing.” Was all that Draco said before his mouth travelled further south, closed over Harry’s cock and Harry thought no more.

~~~

It was a couple of dates later when, in the midst of a heavy snogging session, Draco once more started playing a lot of _attention_ to Harry’s ears. He nibbled Harry’s earlobe, and when Harry didn’t object, he pointed his tongue and swirled it around the shell.

“Fuck!” Draco pulled away to cry out in pleasure. “You turn me on so fucking much, Harry!”

Harry was too far gone to question it. He simply flipped them over so that Draco was laid beneath him and proceeded to make him forget that Harry even _had_ ears.

Sated, Harry flopped down beside Draco and kissed him gently.

“So, Draco,” he said. “This ear thing...”

Draco simply blushed, nudged Harry gently with his elbow and fell asleep.

~~~

That was months ago. Now, after a particularly enlightening talk of their fantasies, Harry knew the extent of Draco’s love of all things aural.

“So,” Draco had said after finishing his explanation. “It’s not _that_ weird. I just find ears attractive - especially yours.”

Harry had simply nodded and let Draco do what he enjoyed. Licking, biting, _pulling_. Draco’s love of Harry’s ears did not stop there.

Which is how Harry had ended up here. In his best friend’s medical room. With his ear rendered useless by his boyfriend’s sperm. Bloody Draco.

Thinking back to last night, Harry grinned. He knew _exactly_ how he had gotten sperm in his ear; the memory of which was causing him to grow harder by the second.

~~~

“Fuck, Harry. Please!” Draco cried as Harry sucked his cock further into his mouth. “I’m going to come. Please!”

Harry released Draco’s cock and looked up at his boyfriend’s pleading face. Harry nodded once at Draco before returning to his task. As Harry took Draco deep into his throat, he felt a sharp tug on his hair. Harry pulled off and turned his head to his side for Draco to do what he’d been requesting for weeks. 

Draco slumped back onto the bed with a grin on his face. Harry waved his hand over his ear to execute a half-arsed Cleaning Charm.

“Happy now?” Harry asked, laughing.

Draco nodded and sat up to kiss Harry deeply. “Now let’s take care of you, shall we?”

Harry’s needs were simple. He liked to have Draco ride him until they were both screaming in ecstasy. He loved the sight of his boyfriend, sat on his lap, fucking himself on his cock.

“Harry! Harry! Harry!”

~~~

It took Harry a second to realise that it wasn’t the memory of Draco screaming his name that he could hear. It was a pale-faced Ron stood in front of him, trying to get his attention instead.

“You okay, mate?” Ron asked gently. “You’ve had this dazed look on your face for five minutes now. Maybe I missed something – let me check again.”

“No, Ron. It’s fine.” Harry walked towards the door with a wistful smile on his face. “You really do not want to know.”

Harry walked away with a purpose. He had to find Draco. Draco could do what the fuck he wanted with his ears if he carried on riding him like that. 

He just had to remember to do a better Cleaning Charm next time.

 


End file.
